Shao Kahn
"I am Shao Kahn, Konqueror of Worlds! You will taste no victory!" - Shao Kahn, Mortal Kombat (2011) Shao Kahn is the almighty emperor of the dark realm of Outworld in the Mortal Kombat series. Not only is he a ruthless, power-hungry tyrant, he is an immortal demigod who wields tremendous magical ability. He is often viewed as the embodiment of evil and has served as the primary antagonist in several Mortal Kombat ''games. History Original timeline Countless millenia ago, Shao Kahn served as the advisor and bodyguard to the Dragon King Onaga, former ruler of Outworld. He usurped control of Onaga's empire by poisoning him and taking command of his armies, continuing with the Dragon King's remaining military campaigns and acquiring numerous magical artifacts and conquering other realms, whether through direct invasion or through the Mortal Kombat tournament. Perhaps Kahn's greatest triumph was the conquest of the realm of Edenia. Skilled, the warriors under King Jerrod may have been, but they could not match the ferocity of Kahn's forces. The realm lost ten Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row, allowing Shao Kahn to force open the portals between Edenia and Outworld, merging the two worlds together. When King Jerrod was killed, Kahn took Edenia's queen Sindel as his own bride and adopted her daughter Kitana. Not long after the fall of Edenia, Sindel committed suicide, unable to endure the agony of losing her husband, her kingdom and even her daughter to Kahn's cruelty. But Kahn would not allow Sindel to escape him so easily and used his dark magic to bind her soul to Outworld, preventing her transition to the afterlife. Shao Kahn would eventually set his sights on Earthrealm, commanding his demonic sorcerer Shang Tsung to lead his warriors against Earth's own champions in Mortal Kombat. Tsung and his forces were able to win nine consecutive victories over a period of 500 years, only to have their winning streak dashed by the Great Kung Lao, a warrior monk from the Order of Light. With this loss, Kahn was forced to wait another 500 years and win another ten tournaments before he would be allowed to set foot in Earthrealm. His opportunity would come again when Shang Tsung recruited the Shokan prince Goro as one of Outworld's selected warriors for the next tournament. This turned out to be a great investment as Goro not only killed Kung Lao, but became reigning champion of Mortal Kombat for the next eight tournaments. But on the tenth tournament of this streak, Goro and Shang Tsung were defeated by the Shaolin monk Liu Kang, once again ruining Shao Kahn's plans of conquest. Shang Tsung begged Shao Kahn for his life, and came up with a plan to lure Earth's chosen warriors to Outworld for a second tournament. Convinced, Shao Kahn spared Tsung's life and restored his youth. If Earthrealm's champions could be killed, they would not be able to cause further damage to Kahn's plans. With the captured Kano and Sonya Blade as bait, and enraging Liu Kang by sending Baraka and his troops to destroy the Shaolin temples, they confidently waited for the Earth warriors to fall into the trap. Despite Kahn's vast power, Liu Kang's determination saw him through, and he defeated the despot. Unwilling to accept defeat, Kahn called his armies to destroy the Earthrealm warriors. They fled back to Earthrealm, out of Kahn's clutches. The Outworld tournament was merely a diversion, however, giving Shang Tsung time to complete the procedure of ressurrecting Queen Sindel on Earth without interruption from Earthrealm's warriors. When Sindel returned to life on Earth, Shao Kahn was permitted to enter the realm in order to retrieve her, but brought his armies through to invade and conquer. Kahn began to merge Earthrealm with Outworld and used his unholy magic to strip the Earth of all life, claiming the souls of virtually everyone on the planet. However, Earthrealm's chosen defenders were protected from Kahn's sorcery by the thunder god Raiden to give the world a fighting chance at survival. In the ensuing fights, Kahn was confronted by Kung Lao, another Shaolin monk and descendant of the warrior Goro defeated to become champion of Mortal Kombat, but Kahn blasted a powerful spell on Kung Lao nearly killing him. It was Liu Kang who again managed to defeat Kahn. Worn down from the battle, Kahn recalled his squads and retreated back to Outworld. This stopped the merger with Outworld, and restored Earthrealm to its original status. To make matters worse for Kahn, many of his loyal soldiers had abandoned him, and Kitana had succeeded in turning Sindel to her side, restoring Edenia as an independent realm. The emperor was now greatly weakened, and would remain so for a period of several years, remaining inactive during Shinnok's war against the gods. The Edenians had in the meantime made peace and military treaties with the Shokan, on whom Kahn had always heavily relied, and were ready to attack Outworld a few years later. It was only through his new commander Kano's ingenuity, and the stealth of his assassin Noob Saibot (who critically wounded Goro) was Kahn able to save the day (in a manner of speaking) and force the Edenian army into a draw. Soon afterward, the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung entered his throne room, and swore false allegiance to the emperor. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung caught Shao Kahn off guard and seemingly killed him. However, Shao Kahn had not perished at all. The emperor was in hiding while a magically-constructed clone of him sat upon his throne to deceive his adversaries. The real Kahn had travelled to Kuatan and used what little power he had left to revive the mortally-wounded Goro, thus gaining him and his people as allies once more. When Kahn learned of Onaga's ressurrection, he waited in the shadows for his opportunity to strike. Onaga would eventually be removed from his throne and Kahn's fortress would be taken over by his former lieutenant/daughter Mileena. Kahn chose that moment to assault his own fortress and reclaim what was rightfully his, once more rising to Emperor of Outworld. When the realms faced an impending apocalypse, Shao Kahn rallied the Forces of Darkness into final kombat against the Forces of Light in the Battle of Armageddon. Atop the Pyramid of Argus, the elemental known as Blaze gathered strength in preparation to carry out his purge of the kombatants. The battle was long and ferocious, but eventually came down to two fighters: Shao Kahn and his ancient adversary Raiden, the thunder god charged with the protection of Earthrealm. The two fought Blaze and defeated him, but it was Kahn who struck the killing blow and gained the elemental's vast power as his prize. The empowered Shao Kahn became all but invincible and fought Raiden atop the pyramid, easy defeating him. He gloated over his victory before finally bringing his Wrath Hammer down upon Raiden's head, ending him for good. With no one left to stop him, Shao Kahn would conquer the entire universe. Alternate timelineEdit Before his death at Kahn's hands, Raiden uttered the words ''"He must win". These words were a message to his past self and thus set a chain of new events in motion that would greatly alter the future. In this alternate timeline, Shao Kahn had enlisted the aid of the sorcerer Quan Chi as well as Shang Tsung, relying on the both of them to carry out his plans for dominating Earthrealm. When the Earthrealmers won Mortal Kombat, events continued to unfold as before up until Raiden interfered with the Lin Kuei's capture of Smoke. While Smoke had been spared the fate of becoming a cyborg, Sub-Zero was taken in his place. During the final bout of the Outworld tournament, Kung Lao defeated Kintaro, but as the Shaolin warrior celebrated his victory, Shao Kahn stepped up behind him and snapped his neck, instantly killing him. Kahn then fought against a vengeful Liu Kang and was defeated, seemingly being killed. Kahn would not be so easily killed, however, and his recovery was accelerated with the help of Quan Chi, who then suggested an all-out invasion of Earthrealm. But Kahn could not enter Earthrealm thanks to a magical ward left by Sindel, that is until Quan Chi was able to dispel it by resurrecting Sindel on Earth, allowing Kahn to enter in order to claim her. As the Outworld invasion of Earthrealm raged on, Raiden and his champions suffered staggering losses. All of Raiden's attempts at deciphering his message from the future and working to prevent Armageddon seemed futile and the Elder Gods would still do nothing to help. However, Raiden would eventually reach the conclusion that the words "He must win" ''actually referred to Shao Kahn, realising that if Shao Kahn won Earthrealm without following the rules of Mortal Kombat, then the Elder Gods would be forced to intervene. This theory proved to be correct as Shao Kahn forced his way into Earthrealm and found himself assaulted by the Elder Gods. The gods failed to stop Kahn directly and offered their power to Raiden who fought the emperor in a final battle. Thanks to the Elder Gods' aid, Raiden defeated Shao Kahn and the despot was spirited away by the gods to face their divine wrath. Shao Kahn the Konqueror was no more. Powers and abilities Shao Kahn is shown to be an immensely powerful being throughout the series. He is able to utilize magic and has superhuman strength and durability. He is also able to charge at the opponent with considerable speed and power. His kombat abilities were demonstrated during the events of ''Mortal Kombat 3, where he defeated Kung Lao with relative ease. Armed with his Wrath Hammer, Shao Kahn can send opponents flying with one swing. During the events of Armageddon, he was able to smash through Mileena's magic barrier with his hammer. Like Shang Tsung, he can absorb the souls of others to increase his own power, often through the usage of soulnados. Apart from his projectile attacks, Kahn's knowledge of magic seems to include cloning, as this is how he managed to avoid assassination at the hands of the Deadly Alliance. After escaping into the wilderness, he was able to resuscitate a mortally wounded Goro and recruit him back to his cause. Signature movesEdit * Light Spear: Shao Kahn crouches down to his knees and throws a long light spear at his opponent. (MKII, MK 2011) * Charging Spikes: Shao Kahn shoulder rams his opponent with a shadow trail following behind him, much like Johnny Cage's Shadow moves. All three games (MKII, MK3, UMK3), "Charging Spikes" had white trailing shadows and in Trilogy ''was replaced to green, however in N64 version, the shadows were blue. (''MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU,'' MK 2011'') * Wrath Hammer Attack: Shao Kahn summons his Wrath Hammer, seemingly from thin air, and smash his opponent over the head with it, setting them up for a free hit. In Deception and on, the Wrath Hammer became a weapon style and thus was no longer needed as an individual special move. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) * Explosive Ball: Shao Kahn fires a green star like fireball, seemingly from his mouth or eyes. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU) * Uplifting Knee: Shao Kahn performs a rising knee attack with a streak following behind him, much like Johnny Cage's Shadow moves. Between two games, "Uplifting Knee" had white shadows, but in Trilogy they were replaced by green, however in the N64 version, they were blue. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) * Hammer Dance: Shao Kahn swings his hammer at an alarming rate, causing his foe to fly. He makes nine dancing strikes and one final strike. (MK:SM) * Ridicule: Shao Kahn would often taunt, mock, and ridicule his opponents with insults, mockery, or just plain laughter. It is a trademark of Shao Kahn's and is what makes him one of the more memorable bosses in fighting game history. In Deception, performing a Ridicule could heal Shao Kahn, though only a tiny sliver of health would be recovered and could only be performed three times a match before it was automatically disabled. Same goes for Armageddon; however, in Armageddon there is no limit to the amount of times this is used. It heals him once for a rate above 10%, and decreases the more it is used. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) * Grab and Punch: Shao Kahn lifts his opponent up by the throat with one hand and then smashes his fist into their face, sending them sailing back. In Deception, this is simply his throw, and if performed next to death traps could automatically knock opponents into them. (MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MKvsDCU) * Emperor's Shield: Shao Kahn creates an energy shield to either reverse attacks or to shatter the opponent. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MKvsDCU) * Mystic Choke: Shao Kahn engulfs his foe in a force field and slams him/her twice in the chest. (MK:A) * Hammer Throw: Shao Kahn throws his hammer at an opponent, stunning and setting them up for a free hit. This move is only blockable with Nightwolf's Absorb, Kratos's Golden Fleece, and Kenshi's Blade Absorb, or dodgeable with Freddy Krueger's Nightmare Stance and Jade's Shadow Flash. (MK 2011) * Hammer Swing: Shao Kahn uppercuts the opponent with his hammer, also allowing a possible juggling combo if the move connects. (MK 2011) * Hammer Cut: 'Kahn sweeps the foe with his hammer. (''MK 2011) * 'Upward Shoulder: '''Shao Kahn charges upwards, juggling the opponent. (''MK 2011) * '''X-Ray Move - It's Official: Shao Kahn hammers his opponent to the ground and grabs their arm. He then stomps on their head (breaking the whole skull), lifts the opponent up by the arm, and delivers a skull-shattering headbutt. (MK 2011) Other MovesEdit * Throw: Shao Kahn slams his fist down on his opponent's head, forcing them to their knees, and then summons his Wrath Hammer to strike them with. (MK 2011) FatalitiesEdit * Headcrusher: Shao Kahn hammers his opponent into the ground leaving only their head sticking out. He then laughs before hammering his opponent into a bloody explosion. Only available in the Nintendo 64 version of the game. (MKT) * Home Run: Shao Kahn uppercuts his opponent into the air, and smashes them to pieces with his hammer as they fall. In MK 2011, he grabs the opponent by the neck and flips them in the air before delivering the killing blow. (MK:D, MK 2011) * Fore: Shao Kahn hammers his opponent into the ground and then, when they are buried up to their torso, smashes their head off with a golf swing. (MK:D) * Emperor's Bash: Shao Kahn boasts out to the crowd then pounds his opponent with his hammer several times, eventually breaking their neck. (MK:SM) * Double Down: Shao Kahn jabs his hands into the middle of his foe's torso and slowly rips their body down the middle. (MK 2011) Other finishersEdit * Hara-Kiri: Hammer Throw: Shao Kahn launches his hammer into the air, and it comes back down and crushes his head. (MK:D) * Babality: Shao Kahn is turned into a baby and still standing on his feet, points at the opponent and says "You suck!" (in a high-pitched voice). He then starts to laugh (in baby giggles) in his laughing taunt pose. (MK 2011)